Kaa
Kaa the Snake (voiced by Sterling Holloway and currently Jim Cummings) is a sneaky python who is a minor villian in Pooh's Adventures of The Jungle Book. In the movie, he tried to get Mowgli by hypnotizing him, wrapping him up in his coils and eat him, but Bagheera and Pooh and the others stopped him to save Mowgli. Kaa did the same thing on Bagheera, but Mowgli pushed him out of the tree and Kaa slithered away. Later in the movie, as Mowgli was running through the Jungle, Kaa appeared again and tries to do it again, but this time, Shere Khan appears and Kaa hide Mowgli so Shere Khan won't have him. After Shere Khan walks away to continue his search for Mowgli, Mowgli pushed Kaa out of the tree again and Kaa watches him run off and he just slithered away. Trivia *Kaa became the minor villain in ''Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *Kaa became the minor villain in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *Kaa will become the minor villain in ''Ash's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *Kaa will become the minor villain in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *Kaa became the minor villain in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book. Here he took a big liking to Cassidy and tried to eat her, but failed. *Kaa will return to get revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar and will guest star in the rest of the Land Before Time/Aladdin saga. *Kaa became the minor villain in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Kaa will become the minor villain in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Kaa became the minor villain in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures in the Jungle Book. *Kaa will become the minor villain in Team Lightyear's Adventures of the Jungle Book. *Kaa will become the minor villain in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Kaa will become the minor villain in Roary's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Kaa will get revenge on Winnie the Pooh, Twilght Sparkle and friends in Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) ''and ''Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy (1999). *Kaa will be the minor villain in Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Jungle Book and the reason Bonkers hates snakes. *Kaa bit Baloo in the butt. Gallery Junglebook 24.jpg|Kaa's Hypnotizing Eyes Kaa's defeat (1st film).jpg|Kaa's defeat (1st film) Kaa's defeat (2nd film).jpg|Kaa's defeat (2nd film) Trust in Kaa.jpg Category:VILLAINS Category:Animal characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Idiots Category:Cheap cowards Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Manly villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Males Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Anti Heroes Category:Disney heroes Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Theodore Tugboat's adventures villains Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:JUNGLE animals Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles Category:Liars Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Fathers Category:Not too intelligent Category:Foiled characters Category:Singing characters Category:The Evil Schemers Category:Comic Relief Category:Silly Characters Category:Possessor Category:Hungry characters